Saving Kate
by Starlight1997
Summary: Kate got kidnap the next day after outdoor class after helping Keith with his Homework in the Library ,the same group that kill Isaac's parents. Who kidnapped Kate? Why they kidnap happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry i didn't update because of regent and have a writer block and somehow thought of this chapter where Keith is being blame to steal the school styler by Mr Kincaid and there will be some changes to it. Ok some i mean a lot of changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Pokemon Just the plot changes**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outside of the Ranger School around 7:00am<span>**

" Do you know the plan" said a shaded man

"Yes boss, we steal the stylers and romer said that the girl attend this school should we kidnap her too?" the other shaded man said while hold a picture of Kate.

"Yes"

**While inside in the Library of the school **

"Keith tell me again why you forget to do your homework?" said Kate as she look at Keith about to fall asleep on his paper.

"Because Kate I need your help for two reason one: I need to copy your and two; I need your help to stay away wake while copying your homework because everything I come here i fall asleep" he said trying to stay awake and fail. THe Kate sigh and magical make a hammer a appeared with her power ( oh ya Kate and Keith discover that she have power after outside class) and wack Keith in the head to wake him up.

"wah ' Yelled Keith " Thank Kate I needed that." he said trying to get back to finishing his homework. It was the nine time that Kate did it to Keith look at the clock. and said it was 7:28 and class started in two minutes.

" Keith we only have two minutes to get to class or Ms April get mad at us" yelled Kate as she get ready.

" WHAT ONLY TWO MINUTES!" yell Keith. "Kate i meet in class i need to finish one more question"

"Ok " said Kate as she run out the door to the classroom.

But out of no way two melts ball roll in the room and expose putting sleeping gas in the room put both Kate and Keith to sleep. and the men from before with gas mask grab Kate didn't know that they leaving clues behind.

**Isaac's POV:**

Book, was the only thing in my mind and beside the research I still working on for Mr. Kincaid to help improve the bond between human and Pokemon. When I got to my destination I see Keith asleep in one of the chair. I roll my eye , it wasn't the first time I keith see Keith sleeping in here and though for the a moment. Wait a minutes is Keith supposed to be in class. As i walk up to him I felt something under my foot and check to find two sleep gas bomb, business card for a black market and a To Do List and was must improvely was KATE's Styer

I pick up all the the items and begin to read the The to do list and through what kind of black market need a to do list.

**To Do list**

**Steal a many school styler CHECK**

**kidnapper girl** and a picture of Kate** CHECK**

And The I read the business card to see what we are up with.

The card said:

It stay nothing but a have a red rose with a black background an try to remember where i saw it before.

oh no Kate is in big trouble this black market is hard to track and on the new when there a kidnap or something important stolen there alway a card with a rose on it on the crime scene and they are the same people who kill my parents.

This is important now I ran up to Keith.

"Keith Wake up" i yell trying my best to wake him up.

"oh Isaac when you get here" he said sleepily oh what time it is?"

"7:40" i said. "what I late" yell Keith. trying to get to class.

I grab him before he leave.

"Isaac no time to talk I'm late" yelle Keith. "keith wait what happen here." I said.

The Keith tell me what happen that Kate was helping him stay wake in here while "doing his homework" and when Kate and out of nowhere smoke came in the room and make them fall asleep.

"Keith I think Kate is kidnap and the styers are stolen too" i told him.

"WHAT KATE IS KIDNAP AND THE STYERS ARE STOLEN TOO, WE NEED TO TELL SOMEONE NOW." he yell in my face

"i should agree with you" i said.

"But how we don't have proof" he said.

THe i show him the clue and laugh at the part why the bad guy have a to do list.

"we have to tell the teacher before it too late" he said.

Then we run the hall to Ms. April class to tell her what happen and call THe pokemon Ranger fast before it too late for Kate.

Kate hold on, I hope nothing happen to you like they did to my parents.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it and please review<p>

update soon


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry I didn't Update for a long time because of school, regents and after the regents I don't feel like writing becaus have to write too much.**

**Disclaim: I don't know** **Pokemon and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Kate's POV**

I started to wake up and found myself not at ranger school anymore instead what look like a lab for an evil scientists with all different chemical smell in the air. Unlit I realized I was strapped on to a table and hook up to machines that you see in a hospital with a glowing white crystal beside me.

How do I get into this mess. Then I remember what happen before: first I "help" Keith with his homework in the library early in the morning, helped it more like he copying my homework and I help he by making sure he stay awake to finish, then I check the time told Keith it was a few min. unlit class started and told me to meet him at class. Afterword I was about to leave the room was fill up was smoke and I was out as a light and the last thing i remember is being taken by a man who wear all black.

OH NO KIETH! I hope he didn't get kidnapped like me. My though was cut went I hear a door opening and turn my head to the door and saw a scientist walking in with a clip board in his hand. "Oh I see you wake Kate" He said walking toward me"and I see that your power is beginning to reawaken them self too." Wait a minute how did he know my name and that I have power and what he mean that they are reawaken I just found that I have them yesterday and and only Keith know.

"Wait a minute, who are you?, who do you know me? and what do you mean that my power is reawaken and where is my friend?" I said demand answers on what is going on. He just laugh at me. " OK, little girl answer the question, first of all my named is Jail Scaglieeti And your friend of your is not here and why do I want him the only person I want is you my dear" he said while flicking my nose.

"Why?", I said. "Because my dear girl you are special, you have power to help me take over the world.' he said. ans started to walk to the machines. Take over the world I don't do it. "You didn't answer my other two questions and I will not help you" I yelled at him. Then he laughed at me again.

" Oh, i didn't Kate I was after you since you was a 4 year old and you power was strong but you parent when to someone seal away your power so I can't tack you down. and the reason they started to reawaken because I kill that person who seal your power because if you kill that person any power they use will lose their effected." he explain and smile. " and yes you will help me I have something plan to controlled."

" Why do you tell me I though evil doer don' tell their plan are you afraid that someone going to save me and i tell them your plan" I said. Then Jail smile at the machine and then to me. "oh,no of cousre they can't not find you and if they did it will be too late and that you will forget about everything and will listen to me because the surgery implant will begin" He said.

Then a women came in with a black box walk up to Jail. When Jail opened the box it and bring out a red crystal and smile at me. Then I started to get scary as the brought the crystal to my chest and it started to sink in. Oh, the pain I can't not take it anymore and started to blackout and my world turn black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it and review <strong>

**Update coming soon **

**Happy 4th of July! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Issac POV:**

A year has pass by team Dim Sun has been defeated, Keith became a top ranger number, Rhythmi a top operated and I'm as an assistant to Professor Hasting. Then after Operation Brighton Keith and Rhythmi started dating. Why it didn't feel right? Oh yet Kate is still missing and the Union try there best to find her and the black market who kidnapped her. Why it feel so empty with out her. Is it love? No it can't be and why I can't keep the image of her out of my head. OK,Issac that enough you need to get back to work.

I got back to work, working on a program to help the ranger unit Nate came in tell it was an important meeting in the Confrere room. I sigh and left the lab and meet Keith in the hall. " Hey Issac do you know what the meeting going to be about" said Keith.

"I don't know"

We walked to the Conference room to see Professor Hasting, Chairperson Erma, Sven, Wendy.

"Ok I see is here" said Hasting " Do you know why we called this meeting".

We all looked at each other except for Hasting and Erma.

"Oh Hasting you didn't tell them' said Erma " The reason why we call you here was there is new threat is coming to destroy Almia peace by a new evil team."

"What" we all scream Expect for the two elder.

"Yes" Hasting said and show a side of a letter that said Surrender Almia or someone get hurt and show the same black business card with red rose.

Hold up wait a min. isn't that the same card. HA finally find them. "Wait a minute Professor is that the same people who kidnapped Kate a year ago"

"Yes Issac" he said. We all when quiet for a while unit till Keith Spoke up.

"Oh no this is bad" Keith shock."this is bad"

"What wrong Keith" said Erma

Then Keith fell down on his knee " I should tell you sooner I think I know why Kate was kidnapped by then"

"what" everyone yes except Keith

"yes, after outdoor class a year a go I provide Kate by tell her that she was short and then she got mad at me and magically have a hammer form from thin air and caught on fire. So I ran a fast I can but she some have super speed and caught up to me unit till I tell her sorry and we promises each other that we don't tell anyone about her power." said Keith "I should said it soon. They kidnapped her for her power and plan to used them foe themselves to take over Almia then the world and I don't know how they know that she have power."

we all stare at Keith with a shock look in our face.

"What" i yelled at Keith "Why you didn't tell us sooner" I let the anger that inside me and knowing that Keith is hiding this information from us and didn't tell us. It was a very important to know Very IMPORTANT.

"Issac, that enough he promise Kate that he don't tell anyone. But, right now where need to find Kate fast and Keith is was bad of you to keep that from us it was very important." said Erma.

"Ok everyone meeting dismiss" said Hasting " Tomorrow you three Top Ranger will go on patrol and keep your eye out for that evil team"

Then before everyone was about to leave Rhthymi enter the room

"Guy Kate is here and is now in the infirmary" she cried

* * *

><p><strong>Clip hanger <strong>

**Yeah Kate is found. what going to happen next wait for the next Chapter to find out **

**disclaimer****: I don't know Pokemon and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S **

**Hope you ****review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keith Pov:**

OMG Kate is back and I didn't see Issac so happy before beside studying or his weird nerd thing he called fun. Me and Rhythmi both know that Issac love Kate during our time in Ranger School. We both run as fast as we could to the infirmary room to see her. We can't believe our eye Kate was there sleeping calmly on the bed and started to wake up. The next word our of her mouth shock all of us. " Who are you" She said.

**Issac POV; **

I can't believe that Kate forget about us and wait we been through together. Until I reminder that she was kidnapped and the bad guy might erase her memory about us.

" Hey guy" I said . " Maybe ti possible that the people who took her erase all of her memory for her to do their biding". Everyone look at me with shock and realize themselves with the logic of what I mean.

"But, Issac there are more questions that still need answering for example why and how do Kate escape for her kidnapper and got here even through she didn't went to the Union before and when I found her she was out cooled." said Rhythmi. She right Kate before ranger school Kate did really see all of Almia yet and if she dose she will forget.

"Let me shed a light here" said a voice out of not where. We all look around to see how it was. Unit we saw someone siting on a chair beside Kate. Who is she and why she here.

"Before you question me on why I'm doing here, Let me introduce myself." She said. Before she could Keith yelled at her. "WHY WE NEED TO TRUST YOU ALL WE KNOW THAT YOU MIGHT TRICK US."

"KEITH don't be rude" yelled Rhythmi and hit him over the head. He might be right maybe we can't trust her.

"Ow Rhythmi what is that for' yelled Keith and hold his head. " That is for being rude" She said. " You may continue'

"Ok let us started over my named is..."

**Sorry to cut it here because I can't chose what Character for Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S I can't chosse between Nanoha, Fate or Hayate and many more to fit that part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't knoe Pokemon and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S **


	5. Chapter 5

**Issac POV:**

"Ok, let us started over my named is Hayate Yagami and I'm the captain of the Time-Space Administration Bureau ok can we travel to anther room" said the women who came out the shadow of the room. We move to anther room. Who is she and what is the Time-Space Administration Bureau she claim to be.

"What is the hell is the Time- Space Administration Bureau you speaking of and how do you know ate" yelled Keith, he told the word form my mouth.

" Then Rhythmi hit Keith in the head again. Why Rhythmi believe this person we need proof that she is telling the truth

"ow , why do you that " he said. "why do you believe her"

I still not know why they are together even if they are difference to each other

" Because you don't let her to finish talking on what going on" she yell at him. " Ok continue Hayate"

"OK the Time-Space Administration Bureau is an organization similar to your Pokemon ranger, we stop criminal that want to destroy and distribute peace with a power you don't understand and the reason I know Kate is is that I am a good friend of her parent." she said.

"Oh really how do you know, you could be lying and work for that evil group and try to kidnapped Kate back" said Keith not believing one word she said.

We all look at her and she look mad

" Oh really Keith, I know Kate have power and that you know" she said.

" what" Keith said " How!"

we all look surprise

" The reason I know it because I have power of over own" she said show us her device " And I know Almia is in danger and the person you are looking for named Jail Scaglietti and stop them before and now out or Jail and very activities and I'm here to help." she said.

We are surprise that Jail person is evil and what are they planning and now we believe this person.

I was about to ask he that she know the black market that kidnapped Kate and kill my parent wen the alarm ring and Wendy run in and yell.

" Someone kidnapped Kate again"

* * *

><p>OK Kate got kidnapped again and now where know who is threatening Almia and our hero<p>

what happen next wait till the next update

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kate's Past part 1**

**Nobody point of view:**

It's was a sunny day outside here at MidChilda normally many people like to take a walk in the park with their love one or family member or anything in the nice weather. But today nobody want to goes out because of a threats made to the city that Jail is now out of prison and back with a new plan to take over. He heard a magic that dated way back before Baka , at it purest form and he know the location of it user a little girl who don't know her true power and now he going to get her to rule the world.

** Located: Kate old house**

A little girl with brown spiky pigtail looking at the window hoping to play in the park.

"Mommy can we goes to the park to play" she told her mom hoping that she will said yes.

"I'm sorry Kate we can't a danger criminal is out there. Ok, sweaty when danger gone I promise that I will taker you ok." She respond.

"Ok mommy" Kate said looking a little said. Her mom saw that and come up with an idea.

"Hey why we didn't we have fun around the house just you and me ok "her mom said. Kate got happy with that idea and started to run through her mom

"ok mommy what are we going to do" she ask wonder what they going to play. Her mom about to respond until the door bell ring.

"I wonder who at the door at this time. Kate please wait for me I going to check who at the door." She said.

**Kate pov:**

I wonder who at the door mommy said it was danger to go out. I need to take a look. I turn around the corner to see my opening the door but still stay hidden. When my mom open the door a man with purple hair is at the door and mom slam the door at his face and run to get me.

"Mommy what wrong" I said scary in what happening. She started to hold me and still run to the back door of the house.

"Don't worry my sweet heart everything is going to be ok" she told me holding me tight to her.

"Ok mommy" i said tightens my grip. Not until there was an explosion at the former door and that man chasing us with more people. Then I saw him with an evil and scary smile hold up his hand. Then everything when black and when I woke up my mom is on the floor and not moving while the scary men started to come closer to us.

"Mom, mommy wake up" I said with tear in my eye. Then the man with the purple hair pull me away form my mom. I tried to break free but the man put a hand on the head. Then I started to get sleepy while that man who hold me stare at me with that scary smile of his.

**No one pov:**

Jail smile while looking at the sleeping girl in his arm, his target, with her power he can get his revenge and take over the world. Now he have to get away before the TSAB come here.

* * *

><p><strong> What happen next? who will save Kate? . Sorry it took to long to update.<strong>

**Disclaimer I don't know Pokemon and magical girl lyrical nanoha**


End file.
